


Melodies song

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, AlienObi, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mace and Obi get a bit freaky, MermanObi, NSFW, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Obi-Wan is not a human, but humanoid. Through the years, Mace Windu learns to appriciate all of Obi-Wan Kenobi.





	1. Discoveries

“Kenobi, we understand that he’s unused to the temple life and that you are still coaching him on many things that we learn in the creche usually.” Windu offered sternly.

When Obi-Wan had been called in front of the he had wondered if some of his mission records had been set wrong. As a young knight he should usually have been of to far into deep space missions but with a padawan he was sent on shorter missions for Anakin’s sake.

However it seemed that the issue was Anakin.

“Master’s?” He questioned quietly, looking around, scruff growing carefully into a beard Obi-Wan was working towards.

“Your padawan leaks hostility into the Force every time someone comes near you, we’ve had several complains about his emotions battering against people’s shields and honestly Knight Kenobi, manners are important.”

Obi-Wan shuffled at that, wanting to defend Anakin.

But that would mean…

He sighed. “Anakin is…coming to terms with it. He discovered I’m not necessarily human.” There were a few blinks at that and Obi-Wan knew that most assumed he was human of some kind.

“And what does that have to do with your padawan’s behavior?” Mace frowned, sitting back and stapling his fingers together. If there was a cause then there could be a solution.

“Because, and this is his words, rare and pretty aliens are kept as trophies and bed slaves.” Obi-Wan offered frankly, glad to at least see the master suddenly look a tiny bit uncomfortable. “And my people are rare since they normally don’t leave the planet. I was a gift to the Jedi.” He settled his hands into his sleeves.

“You…” Mace shook his head quickly then grumbled. “That…explains some of the stray thoughts…alright. Alright.” He sighed. “But Kenobi, you need to work on his shielding and meditation. At least so he knows the temple is…safe.” He blew a harsh breath out through his nose.

“What are you?” Depa could no longer hold her tongue, showing her curiosity. Obi-Wan looked human, he felt human. So that he wasn’t was interesting.

Obi-Wan shifted and then shrugged slowly while Mace sent his former padawan a warning look. “I’m a Melodies, from Yavin 8. An unchanged one. I was given to the Jedi after they rescued several of my people and one of them identified me as a strong Force carrier.”

“Melodies. Ah, you are a merman.” Plo murmured in surprise. Melodies didn’t leave their planet usually. At twenty they changed into their tails in a ritual and got water locked, the younger of the species surfacing only to speak to the ones who were still on land until it was their turn to change and join them.

“Yes master Koon. Like I said, I was given to the Jedi when young. But I do not know much more then that.” Obi-Wan shrugged. “As for the reason I’m here…Anakin was reading my files, he came over the part where it designated me as humanoid instead of human. He had…questions. This is not a question of being deliberately rude or cruel. He was raised in an environment where people like…me, were little more then decorations or worse. I request the council takes that into consideration in the future.” Obi-Wan shifted a bit and took a deep breath.

“I am trying. I am alone and I am trying. My master is dead and I am told not to miss him yet I have no one to turn to for guidance. I have padawan and I am told he will be dangerous yet he is only ten. I am a fresh knight who is suppose to be far into his mission schedules yet I have a padawan which limits certain missions for me. And every time I return to the temple, all I hear about is the Sith slayer.”

There was a barely contained and hidden line of exhaustion in Obi-Wan’s shoulders as the young man shifted, glancing down at his folded arms to steel himself.

Mace shared a look with Yoda. Perhaps things had been to much for the copper haired knight.

First time padawans were never easy even as masters.

But one usually had someone to turn to. So why hadn’t Obi-Wan done so?

“You can come for guidance, any master would be willing to help you.” Mace tried to gently prod.

Obi-Wan raised his eyes to stare at him. “Anakin is a point of contention for every Master I’ve meet. I will not expose him to anymore disapproval then I have to, I’ve already had to speak with several tutors about their behavior around him and with him about how to deal with bullies. Its hard to make friends with someone who uses someones past against you. Anakin is trying. I am trying. But so far the temple has not showed the kindness I expected it to. And its harder yet to teach Anakin about the selflessness of Jedi and the compassion we are to show when he has not been showed it in return. But I am trying.”

A tremble. Small as it was, caught every Master’s eyes and from the way Obi-Wan looked away from them again, it was clear he knew they had noticed. “If that is all masters, may I be excused? I left my padawan doing homework and there is a large possibility that I will have to explain a few of the concept of it for him.”

“You are…dismissed Knight Kenobi.” Mace murmured and watched the young man bow respectfully to them before making his way out the doors and past the guards.

“This was not how I thought this would go.” Mace finally sighed and stapled his fingers under his chin.

“You don’t say.” Shaak offered dryly before sighing loudly. “Force blessed, I had no idea it was this bad. He’s barely tethering in on looking healthy when his guard started to lower.”

“Hide well Obi-Wan always has.” Yoda frowned to himself. “Perhaps time to talk to lesson teachers it is. Unfortunate this prejudice is.”

“And say what?” Yarael offered in return. “Skywalkers joining of the temple is a cause for contention, Kenobi was right in that.”

“He’s ten.” Depa argued. “Whatever else, our thoughts should not effect that and Kenobi spoke truthfully, how is he to teach the child about Jedi compassion and selflessness if we are to busy shunning the boy? He is just a boy regardless of the strength he carries.” Depa had been one of the few arguing to let Anakin into the order the first time Qui-Gon had brought the child. “And a former slave, he’s seen the black pools we can’t seem to eradicate.”

“We are associated with the Republic, if we outright started fighting slavery in Hutt controlled worlds…”

“Yes, I know, a war. But we can still work to free slaves. There are detonations packs inside them. Master’s can blow up their slaves. And Kenobi’s heard it from an actual slave now. Pretty and rare aliens become trophies. That is horrifying alone, the rest is…and what about those worked to death?” She continued to argue.

“This was not the subject of our meeting.” Mace finally cut into the bickering happening around the room. “We have gotten of track. I suggest…we help Kenobi. I suggest we also follow Master Yoda’s advice to speak to the teachers.” Mace sighed deeply. “…We become less every year. There is a decline in how many are in the creche ever year and sometimes those children we find comes from…bad situation. We may want to examine our order.” Mace got up then hesitated. “…And I believe I owe Kenobi an apology. Mending fences with Skywalker may be one of the first thing I will be doing. But there’s also a knight who is alone in this temple who has lost their master…and he’s starting to sound rather lost. I believe this meeting is adjourned.” Master’s who had holoed in flickered out of sight.

Several took a few minutes before they got up from their own chairs to follow the Korun out of the room.

They had a lot to think about.

()()()()()()

“Master! Welcome back” Anakin perked up when Obi-Wan stepped into their livingroom, beaming when the man undid his boots to settle them on the mat by the door with Anakin’s own tanned boots. This mean that the other wasn’t leaving soon.

“Anakin. I see you’re working well.” Obi-Wan smiled, moving and settling down beside the blond on the couch.

“Yah, like you told me. Are you alright Master?” Anakin ran critical eyes over the others form.

“A bit tired. You do know I’m safe in the temple right Anakin? That we both are…no one is going to try and sell us?” Obi-Wan rested his hand on Anakin’s small back and felt the ten year old tense up.

“…I just…I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t.” Obi-Wan took a deep breath then wrapped the child in his arms, hugging him close to his chest. “I won’t be going anywhere you can’t follow me Anakin.”

Small hands clenched into his tunic. “But what if someone takes you?”

“Then I’ll fight to get back. I’m not leaving you Anakin. You’re my padawan.”


	2. Being me

He woke up feeling both disgusting sweaty yet dried out at the same time.

It was a horrible sensation but not an uncommon one.

Obi-Wan slowly shifted out of his bed and to his feet, licking his dry lips. “Mmmn…Force hells…” He breathed out and then got up, squirming out of his night clothes as he could feel that Anakin was still asleep through their bond.

He therefor took the chance to walk to the fresher nude with an armful of his tunic and leggings and drop the soiled sleep clothes into the hamper chute before he stepped into the shower.

The cold water hit his sticky skin and he hissed at the sensation before quickly relaxing into the water, sighing in pleasure as he let himself soak for a few moments. He opened his mouth and drank several mouthfuls of water before he grabbed the soap and started washing up carefully.

He’d have to take Anakin to the sparring mats today and start going through some of the katas the boy was having difficulties with. There was also a few meditation attempts he wanted to take care of. Anakin enjoyed the rain so perhaps he could convince him to go to the rain gardens for it. Obi-Wan could enjoy the water while Anakin enjoyed the sound.

()()()()

“Master…” Anakin hesitated before tugging on Obi-Wan’s shirt sleeve.

“Mmmn, yes Anakin?” Obi-Wan glanced over the array of offered commissary food, looking for something that looked both edible yet wouldn’t upset his stomach.

“You’re peeling.” The blond whispered, trying to be discreet.

Kind of hard with Jedi’s with enhanced senses but they would have noticed Obi-Wan peeling as it was.

He sighed quietly. “Where?”

“Over the neck in a wide stripe and down the collarbone.” Anakin let go of the sleeve to take his tray and fill it with food. Obi-Wan always encouraged him to grab whatever he wanted and not just what Obi-Wan took.

The only rule was that Anakin was not to leave behind mountains of uneaten food on his tray.

“I’ll handle it when we get back to our quarters then.” Obi-Wan settled on a mix of spiced kelp and fish with mashed tubers as a side. He let his fingertips brush the dry skin and sighed inwardly.

The wonders of not having hydrated enough.

He was going to kriffing soak in a tub soon, he promised himself.

()()()()

“…Anakin, I know you meant well…but I can’t eat these.” Obi-Wan explained gently at the food bars Anakin had gotten from the quartermaster. “However these are a good idea, you can keep them in your room should you feel the need.” He smiled gently at his padawan.

He knew the other still struggled with the idea that food and clean water was not something he lacked. That he could take long showers if he wished to or even go to one of the training pools or ponds to swim.

Which they did often since Obi-Wan body needed it after all the stress he had been put through with the death of his master.

He could still feel the shaking strands which had tied him to Qui-Gon in his mind if he reached out.

He didn’t dare do that. Last time he had, he had been found unconscious by Anakin in the kitchen. The strands would have to unravel slowly on its own, dragging and draining Obi-Wan as they did.

“Oh…why can’t you eat them though?” Anakin bit his lips. He had steadily watched the other man lose weight despite trying to eat. He’d seen others do that after their family had been sold for them or killed during work.

His mother had said they were soul hurt and sad. Others had whispered about depression.

Obi-Wan hid it well though.

“See this?” Obi-Wan showed Anakin the back of the mealbar where it listed ingredients. “This is for the most part quite fine for me, but this one is a planet native to my home world.” He tapped one of the words. “And its frankly toxic to me, eaten in large quantities, it can cause my liver to shut down.”

Obi-Wan was always careful about such things. So far he knew about eight different types of ocean vegetation he could not eat.

“But it was a good idea Anakin.” He wrapped his padawan in his arms for a brief hug before picking up the hydrating lotion and settling in to rub hands, elbows and the dried patch on his neck and down his collarbone. The wonders of being a land locked melodie past his twenties.


	3. The slow burn

“And now you shift your foot backwards…yes just like so Skywalker.” Mace slowly adjusted the child’s position, pretending not to notice how tense the blond was. “Well done.”

The startled doe like look in the padaw ns eyes sent a twinge through Mace. Had they really frightened him so much that he didn't’ expect praise for correctly done katas?

“T-Thank you Master Windu.”

The Korun master nodded slowly then gestured. “Show me the full steps?” He stepped back from the mats to allow Padawan Skywalker space. The blond took a deep breath and started to move, moving slower then Mace would have liked but moving correctly, making up for his lack of speed.

For a child who had come straight from outside the temple and became a padawan, he was doing astoundingly well.

He offered his congratulations to the blond and watched him perk up. “Please continue going through them as you can. When you feel confidant enough, put on more speed like your Knight Kenobi has showed you with more basic katas if you please.” He stepped back more. “I will give you space to work.”

Mace lifted a hand to gesture towards the pond where Obi-Wan was swimming hard and fast, his speed superhuman but obviously not Force driven. “I will be right by the pond with Knight Kenobi.”

“Yes Master Windu.” The child threw himself into the katas with more enthusiasm and Mace stepped towards the pond and settling down on his knees beside it to watch. He felt and heard more then he saw Obi-Wan stop at his edge of the pond, treading the water with care.

“…He’s good. You’ve done well.” Mace started carefully.

“…I was unsure in allowing you to teach him. I’m glad my misgivings were just that, misgivings.”

Mace sighed quietly. “I’ll admit that I’ve been…harsh.”

The younger man said nothing to that.

“And its clear that you have been struggling. If I can help I will, you do not have to do this alone.” They watched Anakin. “…You are right, he’s only ten. Whatever darkness lies in the future may as well be our cause with our actions now as it is his own.”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes before looking up at at Mace and smiling, leaning his arms on the ground and his chin on his arms. “Thank you…”

Mace peered at him before blinking, reaching out and resting his fingertips on the others neck just below his jaw on the side closest to Mace. “What is…you have…are those gills?” He questioned quietly.

Obi-Wan flushed a bit but nodded slowly. “Prolonged exposure to water…makes them appear. I can’t truly breath through them, at least not for long periods of time but I can filter some oxygen from water.” He offered s quietly back.

Mace fingers lingered, stroking the little slit curiously. “One on each side then?”

“Yes…that…um…” The younger mans breathing was getting a bit funny.

Mace blinked and then quickly pulled back his hand, clearing his throat. “Apologies Knight Kenobi, I did not mean to…”

“I-Its fine…” Obi-Wan looked away, a slight flush on his face, his hair slicked back by water.

“…Would…you perhaps be amendable to have dinner with me? You’d be welcome to bring your padawan of course.” Mace finally offered.

“…Perhaps.” Obi-Wan looked coyly up at the other, hiding a small smile in his arms.


	4. To the future

“You seem to be lacking a padawan.” Mace offered as a greeting as he let the other into his room. Obi-Wan gave the older master a small smile and a nod as he stepped past Mace into the quarters that were quickly becoming familiar to both him and Anakin. “Yes, Anakin wanted to study with a few of his classmates. I felt it was…good to do, encourage him to make friends.”

“He’s making friends? That is good.” Mace chuckled quietly. “I may have made to much food though.”

“Oh, I’m sure we can handle it.” Obi-Wan bent and removed his boots before he moved to the low table and settled down easily on his knees on the usual pillow. The absence of his padawan has not made it awkward and it makes his heart rate slowly rise.

Mace hummed and went to fetch the deep dish from the oven. “I know I’ve asked about the things you can not eat but I must admit I…hope I haven’t considered the things you would like.” He shifted to grab the plates and serve it up.

“I honestly like most things. I am allergic to hoi-broth and there are some aquatic plants I can’t eat because it reacts badly to my physiology.” Obi-Wan took the bottle of wine from the table and carefully undid the cork. “How much wine do you want?”

“Its good to know that. And half a glass to start of will do Obi-Wan.”

The copper haired knight hummed and filled both glasses to half.

The dark Korun set a plate down in front of him and then settled on the other side with his own.

They fill the time with quiet conversation between bites of food and sips of wine. Mace can’t help but notice how deep the copper shade of Obi-Wan’s hair is now that its grown out, can’t help but notice how the wisps of it curls at the nape and around the ears.

And Obi-Wan?

Obi-Wan can’t help but notice the quiet strength in Mace hands, an understated control that he offers when needed, the dark hand warm and callused. Used to be obeyed and always confidant.

He hesitates then reaches out across the table, fingers brushing against Mace dark ones as he hopes he has not read the little signs wrong. The dark hand instantly turns and captures his and Obi-Wan lets go of the breath he had been holding.

The master of the order gives into his temptation and shifts to lean forward and reach out with his free hand, fingers brushing the soft curling hair at Obi-Wan’s nape. Green eyes close in pleasure at the tender touch before opening to watch Mace press his lips to the pale back of Obi-Wan’s hand, a promise in those dark chocolate eyes that feels like its breathing life into Obi-Wan’s very soul.

It makes him shiver in anticipation for the future for them.


	5. To care for your merman

“They won’t be able to help us much but I’d rather have their permission for the materials we’d be gathering from the planet.” Obi-Wan briefed the clones. “This is their home and they are not associated with the Republic strictly though they have followed most of its rules. Yavin 8 is mostly a water based planet however its only found inside the rivers and lakes as its an arid and cold planet, mostly tundra and snow based.” The man continued talking. “We will be able to find the Melodies who are still land locked on the mountain ranges and I’ve arranged to speak with their current leader.”

Anakin leaned against the bulkhead while watching the holo of the moon, inwardly slightly surprised. He had no idea his master’s home planet was basically a rock of ice. For some reason he had assumed it to be tropical, covered in water with only a few islands here and there for the land locked Melodies to live on.

“I need you all to be on guard because while most of the wild life here is not to harmful to us, there is also the ropedancer.”

“Ropedancer sir?” A clone, perhaps Trapper, asked.

“Fifty meter water serpents. They are highly carnivorous, can scent blood in water and will be drawn to it. They are…always hungry.” Obi-Wan’s hand stuttered a bit and then he seemed to shake himself. “As it is, I will be meeting with the leader alone. They will not be any dangerous.”

There was some protests until Anakin pushed himself of the bulkhead and moved to his former Master. “They’re familiar with you then?”

“Yes, of course. I update myself every few years…”

Anakin eyed his former master. “And Mace knows?”

“…And Mace knows. Really Anakin…”

The blond shrugged. “I’d rather not have him scold me again for letting you do dangerous stunts alone.” He smirked as the shuttle touched down. “Go talk to them, we’ll wait. But if you’re not back in an hour, I’m coming in there blazing in the Vaapad style.”

“…I do so dislike that you picked up so much from Mace.” Obi-Wan shook his head before moving, tucking a few meal bars in his pouches before stepping out of the shuttle.

Anakin watched him go then started to count down from ten. “…Oh good, he should be far enough away.” He said cheerfully to the confusion of the clones as the blond turned on them.

He clapped his hands together, beaming wildly. “How many of you know that your General is a humanoid and not a human. All of you? Good good, how many of you know he has different needs to a human?”

Now all hands dropped down and Anakin wasn’t exactly surprised. “Figured as much, his folder doesn’t specify what he is and he’s not one to share. Alright, R2, would you please pull up the folder?” He looked to the droid.

“Waap waap.”

“Yes, I know that Obi-Wan hates it when I do this but I’m not around to look after him and neither is Mace, so if you please.”

R2 warbled then projected out Obi-Wan’s folder.

“General Kenobi is a Melodie past his twenties. He was given to the Jedi temple at infancy and is therefor not like others of his race as they undergo the changing ritual and go underwater.” Anakin started of with. “As such his condition is a bit…special since there’s not much known about land locked Melodies past twenty.”

He noted both Helix and Cody leaning forward. Good, those two especially needed to be kept aware.

“He needs water. He needs actual water showers or tubs of water if possible. Right now he’s getting by with taking showers and drinking as much water as he can. But if you have the chance to shove him to take a dip in a lake or water or ocean or anything safe, DO it.” Anakin crossed his arms over his chest. “He needs about a liter more drinking water then usual humans do. There are currently ten different aquatic plants that he can’t eat that are used in food production, R2?”

The astromech shifted to the list of plants and minor description.

Helix instantly wrote them down. “Can’t eat sir?”

“They’re toxic to his biology, we figured out the last two from him actually consuming them and spending a week in the medical ward at the temple.” Anakin shrugged. “He stopped breathing.” He kept his tone casual on purpose because honestly that was a less then stellar memory to him. There was a quiet rush to note down each and every plant and Cody and Helix muttered to each other.

Anakin heard the word inventory check. Good.

“Other then that you have to have lotion.” There was a few owlish blinks and Anakin shrugged. “He dries up, hydrating lotion for the times he can’t access water though not recommended in the long run.” He ran his hand over his curls. “Other then that…he grows gills when exposed to water for long periods.”

“Gills…”

“Gills.” Anakin nodded to Boil’s incredulous eyes, running a finger along the side of his neck under the jaw. “Here, a slit on each side of his neck. He can’t actually breath under water but he can cycle oxygen from the water for a short while which means he can stay underwater longer then even most Jedi who aren’t aquatic. And he swims faster then most. If you’re stuck on a desert planet, keep a good eye on him. Last time we were he collapsed from dehydration and heat stroke.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“Look…Obi-Wan…General Kenobi is horrible at taking care of himself. If he thinks its for the better of anyone else, he wont say he’s in discomfort or pain so not to worry others. He could be on death’s door and still smile to you and say he’ll handle things. And I can’t be here all the time anymore.” He frowned. “So I’m entrusting the 212 to look after his damn fool ass. Because I can’t if I’m planets away.”

The Commander stood. “You’ll have my word General Skywalker, we’ll look after him. He is our General after all.”

Anakin grinned. “Oh good…also…don’t mention to Obi-Wan that I did this. He’s a bit…eeeh…well I’d rather not be in the penalty box.”

“…Penalty box?”

The knight grimaced. “Okay, its not so much a box as a corner…which I have to stand in or sit in and meditate…” He sulked. “I hated that corner.” Mace had frequently used it too though Mace had always slipped him a chocolate bar with a wink and a ‘don’t tell Obi-Wan’ after each time.

“Anyhow, don’t tell him.”

“As you say sir.”


	6. A hitch

He throws his padawan into the escape pod without thought, hearing the boy yell out in fear even as Obi-Wan gives him a smile as the hatch closes. ‘Its alright Anakin, inform the council, I’ll be alright.’ He calls through their bond before shutting it down and releasing the pod as the pirates enter the room.

Every last escape pod has been jetted out into space, the bounty of slaves the pirates thought they were getting no longer in their grasp thanks to both Anakin and Obi-Wan.

There’s only Obi-Wan, his saber in his hand as he stares down the leader.

“Boss…a jedi.” One growls.

“Shut it, I can see what it is.” The leader growled, eyes flickering over Obi-Wan. “But a pretty one at that.” He leered suddenly. “Know how much certain deep space plants pay for pretty fighters?”

Obi-Wan tensed at that, his mind flashing back to some of the words Anakin had said. Pretty beings sold for purposes that Anakin should not have known about.

()()()()

He’s not crying.

That’s what he tells himself as he desperately scrambles with the holo transmitter, trying to route it to work. It took a damage when the pod landed but Anakin is smart, he’s a tech wiz, he can fix it, he knows he can!

The bond between himself and Obi-Wan is silent and Anakin is hoping its because he’s so far away from his Master and not because something terrible has happened.

He hot wires himself through the system of the holo, getting zapped more then once before he manages to get it up and working. And then he promptly hacks the council holo signal, once again something he should not do but Anakin is eleven, he’s alone and his Master is gone and who knows what the pirates are going to do to him!

“Anakin?” The surprised voice of Mace Windu reaches him and Anakin sobs out. “They took him! They took Master Obi-Wan and I don’t know where he is!”

“Anakin calm down wha-is that blood on your face? Who took Obi-Wan? Anakin how did you get into the council feed?”

Anakin sobs again. “The pirates!”

()()()()

He hurts and every breath wheezes through his chest.

His mouth feels like a desert and coincidentally, that’s where he is. In the desert on a Sith spawned desert moon in the base of the pirates.

Obi-Wan had managed to keep on track of how much time had passed since the pirates managed to overwhelm him but by the fifth hour his brain is buzzing from the lack of humidity, by the sixth he’s lips are cracking and by the seventh he’s…well he’s pretty sure its been longer then seven hours.

The pirates have slapped bacta patches over the worst of his injuries, so not to scar the ‘merchandise’. One of them grabbed a blood sample to check out his origins and Obi-Wan is pretty sure they’ll soon have their answer.

They’ll sell him then to highest bidder.

If he survives that long.

The whistling in his lungs tells him he may not have long and the sun burns ever so harshly through the open hole in the wall. He’s tried to shuffle out of the suns way but its to big and to powerful and Obi-Wan’s arms have been restrained behind his back since they caught him and legs in heavy chains.

For a moment he swears he can hear Anakin’s voice cry out for him.

He cries out and sputters as water is suddenly poured on him, soaking his tunic and face, slicking his hair to his skin.

But it helps. He feels more alert as he looks up, glaring quietly at the pirate leader who leers down at him, an empty bottle in his hand. “Guess what we figured out pretty Jedi.”

“I’d guess you know what I am.” Obi-Wan rasped out as the man crutched down, smirking at him while grabbing Obi-Wan by the hair to lift him a bit. The Jedi bit in the whimper of pain that wanted to escape as he squinted at the man.

“Got it in one pretty. A fucking merman species, do you know how rare your kind is outside of your home planet?”

“Got…a pretty good…idea.” Obi-Wan hissed and tried to jerk back when the man leaned forward and closer to him until their faces were almost touching. “You’re going to get me so much money, I already got a bunch of potential buyers lined up, so many brothels would pay a handsome sum for you. Keep you chained and collared Jedi.” He sneered.

Obi-Wan’s stomach flops in fear and the pirate drops him, Obi-Wan laying in wet sand that coats his tunic as he stares up at the pirate.

“We’ll make sure you remain wet…ish.” The leader sniggered and headed for the cell door. “After all, we only need you alive, not at full strength when we deliver you.”

Obi-Wan can no longer count the hours.

He’s to weak. He sleeps more then he is awake, though he’s not sure it can be called sleep what he does. He manages to keep track of the days because the pirates come by once a day with a bottle of water and a mealbar.

He gets to drink some of it while its poured on him and eats the mealbar while the pirate feeding it to him leers at him.

The copper haired man ignores it as best he can.

He can’t ignore the way they talk about selling him though. Several potential buyers lined up, bidding for him.

It sends ice through his stomach.

And then they have a buyer. Obi-Wan is jerked to his feet and then lifted over a shoulder, carried by a burly trandoshan. Obi-Wan has never felt this weak and helpless for himself.

He has for others when they’ve died in his arms but never for himself.

And then there’s a blessed sound of a lightsaber, of several lightsabers and the trandoshan drops him on the sand.

Obi-Wan’s face gets buried in it as he listens, the sound of blaster fire and a fierce yell echoing through the air. And Obi-Wan knows that yell, has heard it in the salle during sparring.

Mace.

There’s feet pounding the sand and Obi-Wan feels the bond with Anakin snap to life as his padawan is turning him onto his back, his tanned padawan’s face pale even in the sun. “Master!”

“Ani…little nova…” Obi-Wan whispered in return and then smile even as his lips crack and bleed when the blond desperately reaches for the cuffs behind Obi-Wan’s back, snapping them open with his lightsaber.

“You look horrible master. You…I think you’re sunburned and dried out and…” Anakin was babbling, there was a bacta patch on his cheek.

Obi-Wan struggled to keep up with the talk but ended up closing his eyes, losing time before there was a much larger hand on him and blessed shade. He opened his eyes to stare into Mace eyes. “Mace…”

“Easy Obi-Wan. I have water, can you drink?” The master rumbled while propping the other up slowly against his chest. Obi-Wan nodded and started to slowly drink from the bottle the other pressed against his lips, feeling blessedly cold water slide down his throat.

“He doesn’t look or feel good Mace.” He heard a soft voice and managed to glance up enough to see Depa hold a large umbrella over them.

“I know, we stablize him as best we can and bring him home. He’s going to be alright Anakin.” Mace rumbled.

“Are you sure? He feels…strange.” Anakin’s soft voice felt far away.

“He’s suffering from a heat stroke, dehydration, sunburns and drying of skin. You know how bad all of those are for humans. Your master is an aquatic man.” Obi-Wan let his head drop against Mace collarbone.

He groaned when he was shifted around and Mace stood with him in his arms, sun once again hitting his face. He hid against the others robe.

“What about the pirates?”

“Are any of them still alive? The return fire from their blasters…”

“If any of them were alive, they did the smart thing and ran. We need to get home with Obi-Wan.”

“Yes Mace.”


	7. Late night swim

“Midnight swim Obi-Wan?” The knight looked up in surprise before smiling at the councilor, threading the water slowly. “Mace, I didn’t know you were awake.”

The Korun master smirked then shrugged his robe of and sat down by the pool. “Meeting ran late, heard some noises and came to investigate what it was. Didn’t expect to find you in the moon pools.” He chuckled. Obi-Wan shrugged. “I felt like soaking and then I felt like swimming, Anakin is sleeping well for once and he told me to go if I needed to. Are you going to join me?” He grinned.

Mace raised his brows before chuckling and undoing his belt to remove his tunic and tabards. Obi-Wan blinked then sunk down to his nose in the water, watching with a fascinated look in his eyes and a slight blush crossing his cheeks as a well sculpted, dark chest came on display.

‘Oh kriff, I did not think that one through.’ Obi-Wan felt Mace removed his boots and slid into the pool in his leggings beside the copper haired man.

“Hmm, I haven’t been to the moon pools for swimming before…don’t know why not.” Mace mused before looking at Obi-Wan. “Its nice.”

Obi-Wan rose his head over the surface and cleared his throat. “Its made to mimic the tropic moon pools on Galaga, the rocks I think are actually from the planet.”

“Is that why they’re glowing below us.” Mace chuckled quietly before he started slowly to swim. That got Obi-Wan to relax and he slowly followed Mace around the pool, swimming at the others pace instead of the one he’d usually keep.

It was nice, water all around, the gentle sloshing around their limbs as they moved through the water and Mace beside him. He mentioned as much and Mace chuckled as he stopped at a small ledge to rest a bit. “I’m glad you think so, I wouldn’t want to invade your space if I wasn’t welcome to it.”

“I wouldn’t have invited you to join me if I was uncomfortable.” Obi-Wan leaned against the edge of the pool.

“No? Its exactly the kind of thing you’d do Obi-Wan.” Mace moved closer, carefully trapping the smaller man against the pools walls and himself, an arm on each side of the edge. “But I’m hoping you’d tell me now if I am.”

Obi-Wan flushed. “Not…uncomfortable.” He murmured, peering at the other man.

Mace eyed him before leaning in slowly and pressing his lips to the others, giving into the temptation for a kiss he’d been thinking about since morning honestly.

Obi-Wan shifted and put his hands up around the others shoulders, stroking the nape of Mace neck with his fingertips as they kissed languidly and slow. The kiss didn’t remain slow and sweet though and Mace was soon pressing the other Jedi against the pools edge as the kiss deepened.

‘Slow down, need to slo-kriff when did…’ Mace should really have better control but ended up slowly moving from Obi-Wan’s now kiss swollen lips and nipping along the others jaw until he found the little slit on the left side Obi-Wan’s neck.

He remembered the reaction to a light touch and stared at it before glancing at the redhead. And then he gently kissed it.

Obi-Wan dug his nails into the others shoulders at that, a tiny shocked noise escaping him.

“Obi?” Mace rumbled huskily.

“D-Do that again.” Obi-Wan begged, tilting his head to expose more of his neck.

The elder man didn’t resist and gently started to kiss and nip at the gills, hands sliding to rest on the others hips and caressing them through the others swim shorts. He could feel the others hardness against his thigh as he pressed closer and growled against the sensitive skin as Obi-Wan rubbed his own thigh between Mace legs.

“Mace…” Obi-Wan hissed in pleasure then whimpered when the other shifted his leg and started to rub against his erection in slow circles as Obi-Wan rutted against it in return.

“How can you be this responsive Obi…”

“Anyone could…could walk in on us. We’re in the moon pool for Force sake.” Obi-Wan hissed then gasped when Mace sucked gently on the gill. “Oh little Force gods…” The redhead’s stomach flopped in heat and he arched against the other. “Mace…” He whined in bliss.

“Want me to stop?” The other whispered against the darkening skin.

“Stop and I might shave your eyebrows.”


	8. A painful change

He doesn’t know what Ventress has injected him with and at the moment he honestly doesn’t care, his body burning as he falls to the sandy ground beneath their feet.

Pain spreads and consumes him as he screams loud enough to be heard over the battle roar. But to him it means nothing, only the consuming pain that burns through his lower body and his neck has any meaning to him.

He’s hardly conscious when it stops but he knows somethings wrong as he lifts his head from where its pillowed on Rex lap to look at his legs.

No. No not legs, tail, he has a tail in the deepest shade of emerald green scales with paler green fins. ‘Great color for blending in underwater…’ He manages to absently think before collapsing back, rough warm sand irritating the new appendage even as his consciousness fades away.

()()()

There is always pain on the battlefield, always someone who’s screaming or yelling.

But this is a yell that Anakin could recognize among a thousand others.

Because its Obi-Wan.

Seeing Ventress grinning face is enough to make him tear across the field to push her back even as Obi-Wan collapses to the ground, the sith fighting him harder then before before giving up and escaping to her ship.

He doesn’t give it thought, the immediate danger is gone and now he has to check on Obi-Wan even though what he really wants to is to end the fight and keep her as far away from his old master as he can.

Anakin gets the shock of his life though as Obi-Wan is still screaming, Dogma and Fives pinning an arm down each with Obi-Wan’s head on Rex lap, a wall of 501 and 212 lined up around like a wall for protection.

His shock however comes from the way Obi-Wan’s legs are fusing together and changing color as he writhes against the sand. “Get…get his boots of, get his boots of now.” He’s cursing all Force gods and Ventress at that moment even as he grabs one of Obi-Wan’s still flailing legs, jerking the fastening lose and yanking one deep red boot of while Cody grabs the other.

The feet fuses together and forms fins and Anakin stares at the color of Obi-Wan’s scales, deep green with paler fin. The tail looks strong, it looks like Obi-Wan could do damage in water with that thing.

But on land…

The copper haired Jedi stopped screaming and started breathing raspingly, raising his head and tail to look at it. There’s a bit of muted curiosity in his eyes and a lot of shock before his head flops back in Rex lap with a low groan before he passes out.

“…Okay…kriff…karing…” Anakin took a deep breath, taking in how the scales were turning a grey shade. “Okay, we need to get him to the Resolute and we need to get him wet. Do we have water to spare? And fabric, clothe to spread?” Anakin took charge.

“You heard the General, hail the Resolute for a shuttle, find all the water we have and fabric!”

()()()()()

“This…feels like a waste of water Anakin.”

“Kark it Obi-Wan. You need it. What the hell did Ventress give you even?” Anakin scowled as he poured more water onto one of the soft towels resting along Obi-Wan’s tail.

“I have no idea, Helix took a blood sample to run and forward to the temple what he found but…I have no idea personally.” Obi-Wan sighed and shifted his head of Anakin’s lap to look at the tail, lifting it and flaring the fins out a bit before dropping it back down and resting his head. “…I feel highly uncomfortable, I’ll have you know that.”

“If you’re admitting you’re uncomfortable that says something.” Anakin petted the others hair slowly and looked to Cody. “How long until we reach Coruscant?” He asked, uncaring of the water soaking his lap.

“Four more hours sir.”

“I still question the wisdom of having me on the bridge like this, laying in everyone’s way.”

“Kark it, I’m not leaving the bridge and I’m going to keep an eye on you.” The blond huffed. Though he knew that the clones wanted to keep an eye on Obi-Wan too.

“Sir, we could empty out one of the bigger storage containers and fill one of those with water from the tanks, would that be better?” Glas suggested and Anakin paused. “That would actually be a better idea…how about it Obi-Wan.”

“…Would be an awful waste of wa-”

“Yeah we’re doing it. Okay, empty one out, bring it up here and fill it with water.”

“Wait up here Anakin! There’s barely any space!”

“We’ll manage sir.”

“Cody not you too!”

In the end they brought a big supply crate to the bridge, filled it with water and dropped Obi-Wan into it, the changed Jedi huffing at all of them. But his general coloration improved as he watched everyone from the crate, resting his chin on the edge of it while occasionally flickering his tail in the water.

“…So how are we going to explain this to the council?”

“And Mace.” Anakin offered cheerfully.

“…Kark.”


	9. How it could have been

Mace tapped his foot on the floor, a steady sound that had been heard in the hanger for the last half an hour as he had waited on the Resolute and the shuttle that would contain his…his…well lover would be easier to say.

Mace wanted it to be bondmate but there was never enough time to actually ask Obi-Wan. First few years were full of helping Obi-Wan overcome his grief and dealing with being Anakin’s teacher, the later ones were full of still getting to know each other and how they slotted together. And then…

War.

Simple enough war, keeping them all busy.

“Tapping your foot no quicker will bring Master Obi-Wan here.” Mace looked slowly down then up to find the rest of the Council on Coruscant coming into the hanger, stopping by his side. “Patience you must have.”

“I’ve been patient for years. I’m tiring of it.” Mace answered shortly but calmly. “If you are all here, I assume that means the Resolute is in orbit.”

“Yes, Knight Skywalker commed in to inform us that they were boarding a shuttle to the Temple. He should be here in ten minutes.” Kit offered before nodding behind him to two knights . “And that we’d need a hover forklift.” 

“…He did tell us Obi-Wan had a tail.” Mace grunted in return before turning as the telltale sound of a shuttle coming through arrived, it took its time to land and whoever was piloting it was trying to be as smooth as possible.

The ramp opened and Mace barely resisted the urge to run up it as Skywalker appeared.

“Master Mace!” Anakin grinned, relief in his eyes before nodding to the forklift. “Yeah, good, you got it ready to go. Obi-Wan’s been stuck in the crate for a whole ten hours now, he’s rather eager to get out of it.”

“Crate?” Mace followed the forklift up and stopped when he saw the other Jedi.

“Obi-Wan?”

The copper haired man lifted his head in surprise then gave a wane smile at Mace surprise, waving his hand. “Um, hi…that…so Ventress may have gotten a bit close to me…”

Mace stared at the end of the tail sticking out of the crate before moving closer and resting a hand on it, seeing the emerald green scales and the pale green fins. “You look so…different.” He murmured.

“Yeah…Helix and Kix took blood samples, so whatever she used on me should be in those, hopefully this can be reversed or else…well I don’t know.” Obi-Wan sighed as the forklift was settled under the crate to lift.

The dark Korun hummed in return, unable to look away from the tail, feeling the muscles flex under his hand. “…Is this how you’d look if you were on your planet?”

“I…yes. I think so. I’ve seen a few elders in their changed forms and this…matches.” Obi-Wan offered almost shyly before pulling his entire tail into the water to moisten the fins. “Master Yoda, Master Plo.” He nodded in greeting to the two before yelping as the forklift finally lifted the crate. “Oh this is weird.”

“We could use the Force?” Kit offered cheerfully.

“No thanks, this is fine. I trust you all but I’d rather not slosh water all over.” Obi-Wan snorted.

The move to the room of a thousand Fountains was slow but steady and Obi-Wan kept still in the crate so not to spill water all over the halls, smiling softly at Mace every time their gaze meet. The gills were now even larger then before, no longer mere slits but actual proper gills beneath the jaw.

Mace wondered if they were still as sensitive as the slits…

When the crate was set down he didn’t give Obi-Wan time to question how they were going to move them, instead he reached in and lifted the other up, uncaring of his wet clothes as he lifted Obi-Wan bridal style.

“Mace!”

“Yes?” Mace offered peacefully as he carefully started walking into the moon pond, remembering a time so many years ago, the first time Obi-Wan had let him touch him intimately. It looked like the same pool. He carefully used the minor steps to step out into the water until he was in to his waist before letting go of the other into the water, Obi-Wan instantly pushing out into the water and groaning in relief when he sank down to his neck.

“Oh thank the Force.” He sighed.

“Better this is Master Obi-Wan?” Yoda asked as Mace stayed on the steps of the pond, watching the copper haired man.

“Much. The crate was decent enough but I could hardly move.” Obi-Wan smiled at them.

“Stay here you will have to. Need anything you do?”

Obi-Wan considered that. “Well Anakin has my utility belt. My comms would be good, food, some water but not a lot because I don’t actually drink as much when I’m submerged…not even sure if I need any water in this form.” Obi-Wan looked to his tail at that thought. “A light for when it gets dark and…hmm perhaps a mobile computer? I do need to have something to do.” Obi-Wan sighed. “Perhaps a towel to dry my hands.”

Anakin found the comms from Obi-Wan belt and set it down on the pond side, smiling to him. “We’ll get it Obi-Wan, just relax.”

“Yes Master Obi-Wan, leave this to us, we will ensure your comfort until this situation can be reversed.” Plo added before turning to Mace. “Though you will not be lonely.”

Mace arched an eyebrow in return then chucked his robe and belt before climbing all the way into the pond. “Like you said, he wont be lonely.” He smiled gently at Obi-Wan who grinned shyly back.


	10. Kisses as dessert

“Hey.” Obi-Wan looked up then smiled at Kit, waving in return. “Hey, what brings you here Kit?”

“Curiosity, see how you’re settling in.” Kit raised his eyebrows with a small smirk. “Not taking a break I see.”

Obi-Wan shrugged and glanced at the troop movements he had been setting up. “I feel…antsy being stuck here I guess. I should be out there with my troops and Anakin where I’m needed. Instead I’m stuck here.” He sighed.

Kit hummed at that and looked around. “Not really that big of a pool is it.”

“Its fine.” The copper haired male shrugged.

“But not big. Not now. Not with your tail.” Kit added. “You reach each end far quicker.”

“I…yes.” Obi-Wan sighed a bit.

“Want to go to one of the bigger ones?” Kit grinned. “Those that I use?”

“…I…”

“You can dive deep.”

“Well…that does sound nice. But how am I going to get there?”

()()()

“You’re heavier then I expected.” The Nautolan offered cheerfully as he carried the tailed Jedi with a carefree sort of joy.

“Just don’t tell Mace you bridal carried me.”

“How else does he expect me to carry you?”

“Hmm, true, fireman carry would be most undignified.” Obi-Wan mused as they arrived at the lake Kit usually swam in. Obi-Wan blinked then beamed. “Oh this looks nice.” He offered gleefully as Kit started using the steps to get into the water.

“It is, its kind of cold for humans I know but I don’t think you should have to much trouble with it from what I know about Melodies.”

“I shouldn’t no.” Obi-Wan let go of Kit’s shoulders the moment he could, striking out into the water and going deep the second he could, powerful tail bringing him several meters under in moments. His gills expanded and he looked around, beaming at the sensation of water rushing around him.

Kit joined him moments later, grinning in return before swimming fast ahead, Obi-Wan giving chase with renewed vigor from being in cold water surrounded by only it and space for as far as he could see. He wondered how deep and how big the lake was and then he didn’t focus on that at all, only on the playful sensation that was Kit daring him to race.

The light from above shone in his scales and Obi-Wan burst with speed as he caught up and moved past Kit only for the other to catch up and swim circles around him. It became a game of tag after a bit, catching each other foot or tail until Obi-Wan was exhausted but glowing with happiness.

The other councilor pointed upwards with his thumbs and Obi-Wan nodded, following the other up and breaking the water with a laugh. “I haven’t had that much fun in ages!”

“I’d almost feel insulted if I didn’t know how much you enjoy swimming.” A dry tone sounded from the shore and both looked to find Mace standing there with raised brow.

“Mace!” Obi-Wan swam to the edge, beaming up at him happily. “Come join us!?”

“I would, but its dinner time Obi-Wan. Perhaps another day.”

“Its dinner time?” The copper haired master asked, startled. He had forgotten all about time while…while playing tag of all things.

“Yes. Want me to take you back to the pool?” Mace offered and stepped into the water to pick Obi-Wan up when the melodies nodded.

Kit dragged himself out, shaking himself a bit off before grinning at them. “Well, one forgets trivial things like food when one is enjoying oneself.”

“Please don’t call them trivial. He’s been losing weight in this war.” Mace said dryly as he stepped out of the water with his lover in his arms, smiling a bit at Obi-Wan’s embarrassed noise. “We all have I think. We got butterfish on the menu today.”

“…Really?” Obi-Wan perked up.

“Butterfish, seaweed wrapped vegetables and a small dessert.”

“Dessert? That’s not kisses?” Obi-Wan flickered his tail.

If Mace was blushing, it was hard to tell. “Chocolate mousse.”

“Ooooh.”


	11. Water pipes

He feels quite stupid but in Obi-Wan’s defense, he had not examined the moon pool that closely underwater as he was not able to breath under water like he did now. But there is a hole at the bottom of the pole that will lead him through a system of pipes that leads to the other underwater systems.

Bant had showed him. Which makes him question why Kit didn’t.

The Nautolan only grinned and shrugged, saying he got a kick out of Mace glaring at him.

Obi-Wan had only shook his head and made his ways into all the water systems. While the moon pool was nice, almost tropical in its warmth, his species water was a tundra, cold and dark and he longed for colder water at times.

He swims the water, twirling through it, his mind lost to the sensation of the currents rushing past him and the Force around him.

He has never felt it this keenly, excitement bubbling under his skin as others join him occasionally, swimming with others who breath like he does and greets him quite happily, chase him and let him chase back.

For the first time since the war started, Obi-Wan feels free of demands and judgment. He can feel his bond to Mace and to Anakin sparkle open at his joy, can feel them touch his joy and feel a merry if confused amusement from his former padawan and a fond warm sensation he dares to call love from Mace before the former gives the bond a gentle nudge, calling for the other to come back to the moon pool.

Obi-Wan sends his confirmation back and waves to the others before swimming, a streak of green in the water as he rushes through the pipes and waters, the water warming around him as he gets closer until he finds the pipe that will lead him into the moon pool that somehow has become his ‘base’ until his tail can become legs again.

Mace was already there, standing waist deep and bare chested on the steps and smiles at Obi-Wan when he arrives. “Enjoyed yourself?”

“You know I did.” Obi-Wan swam closer, grinning to the other before settling on the steps too. “Was there something important?”

“Not really. I had some time and I wanted to see you.” Mace reached out and brushed the wet hair away from Obi-Wan’s face. “You look content.”

“I feel content. When I swim…its different this way.” Obi-Wan looked at his tail and flared out the fins before looking back at his…his mate? Hmm…

“I can imagine. You’re much quicker like this.” Mace let his hand linger, caressing the strands of water darkened copper strands. “The Council is thinking of giving Anakin a padawan.”

“Oh?” Obi-Wan blinked, leaning into the hand with a small hum as he closed down the bond between himself and his former padawan for privacy. “Really?”

“Yoda feels that Anakin will be ready for the responsibility. I quite agree, he’s come…far. And he has much to teach to someone willing to listen.” The Korun offered, shifting closer.

“It sounds like the Council has someone in mind already.” The changed man murmured, biting his lips at how close Mace was getting.

“Ahsoka Tano. She’s quite skilled, good defensive abilities and a good grasp of the Force already. He could show her more though. Someone just as reckless as him to temper him.” Mace chuckled, leaning in slowly.

“Mace…daylight.” Obi-Wan whispered warningly.

The other male grunted then smirked. “Want to find out how long I can hold my breath?”

The melodie stared at him before smiling and then throwing himself back into the moon pool, diving down.

Mace followed, swimming after as fast as he could while holding his breath. Obi-Wan stopped so the other could catch up, catching the dark hands the moments Mace got close enough and dragging him into his arms, wrapping his arms tightly around the mans waist to keep him just where he was.

Mace rested his forehead against Obi-Wan’s, the bond between them glowing with mischievousness and love. Thanks to Obi-Wan, Mace was free to explore, his hands tryingly petting at the others hips and around the curve of where the tail, testing the way it made Obi-Wan feel.

Muffled sighs escaped with air bubbles from the copper haired man and pleasure faintly sparked the bond between them making Mace hum in return before he focused on the gills, staring at them through the clear water.

And then he leaned in, closing his lips over then and biting ever so carefully.

Obi-Wan gave a great spasm, shock and arousal coloring their bond as his nails suddenly dug into Mace hips.

‘Not just sensitive as the slits but even more then them.’ Mace thought before sucking ever so carefully, careful not to overstimulate the other. A little cry escapes into their bond and Obi-Wan arches in his grasp, easily pulling Mace with him through the water.

Weightless and deep under water, Mace gives into the temptation and curiosity he has felt since Obi-Wan’s return, exploring with steady touches that has his lover shaking. He only stops once his lungs demands air but before he starts swimming upwards he catches the dazed and glowing expression on the others face, Obi-Wan’s eyes lidded yet sparkling at him before he manages to follow upwards.


	12. Nice to be plushy

“Well I see you’ve gotten some good meals.” Anakin grinned, sitting down and pulling his boots of as he did. Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows and then eyed himself.

It was true since he gotten into the moon pool after he lost his legs, he had gone a bit more plush around the middle but he hadn’t thought it was notable.

The blond stuck his bare feet into the water, wiggling his toes happily. “Hey, its good, means Mace has been taking care of you and you of yourself.” He leaned back on his hands, watching the other.

“I wasn’t about to complain Anakin.” Obi-Wan chuckled then he smirked at him. “I am plushy and warm and that’s good and Mace certainly has no complaints.” He teased his old padawan.

“…There are some things I don’t need to know Obi-Wan. That? That is some of the information I don’t need to know.” Anakin snorted.

The master snorted and swam over to him to rest his chin on the others knees, smirking up at him. “Your own fault. At least you learned to knock on my door eventually.”

“And the bathroom. Honestly, the amount of time I walked in on you two.” The other grumbled.

“Knocking is essential Anakin.” The melodies teased.

“Yes well, seeing your master’s bum when he’s riding your pseudo master’s dick is not something I wanted to see or remember but I unfortunately can’t get it out of my mind.” Anakin offered dryly before looking around. “Also, how can you two be intimate here, everyone can see you.”

“Mace can hold his breath pretty good.” Obi-Wan tried to ignore the blush on his face. “He also likes the plush.”

Like was an understatement with how eager Mace hands had been, gently touching and stroking.

“…You’re broadcasting.”

“Apologies Anakin.” Obi-Wan chuckled then hummed when the other petted his hair.

“You growing your hair out?”

“I just haven’t had the time to cut it, I may do it once I get out of here though. How goes the war?”

“It…goes. The 212 has been with me while you’ve been here. Cody and Rex works well together and fill each others gaps. I also think Helix has gotten into a relationship with someone in the 501 but I can’t quite catch who.” Anakin grinned, the two gossiping together about their men and about the war, Obi-Wan getting filled in with information.

Anakin’s toes meanwhile prodded at his midsection and the copper haired Jedi snorted a bit, wiggling a bit. “Hey, leave my love handles alone.”

“Why? They’re nice.” Anakin grinned in return. “You kind of remind me of those seal things we saw on Elgost.”

“Well, logically speaking, my species comes from the tundra, its cold and once they get underwater they develop a layer of blubber for protection. Its only natural that I do the same now, especially since I also head out through the pipes to the colder sections of the waters.” Obi-Wan hummed while lifting his head of the others knee. “And those seal things you’re talking about do the same, they live in cold waters.” He smiled up at his former padawan.

“You always have an explanation.” Anakin shook his head then grinned. “Did you know I have a padawan?”

“Indeed! Ashoka Tano, Mace told me the council was considering sending her your way. How is she?” Obi-Wan asked curiously.

Anakin pouted at not being the one to tell Obi-Wan then shrugged it of and started telling Obi-Wan about his grandpadawan, being in pride as he did.

“She’s a bit reckless but that can be tempered.” He added, wiggling a bit. “I’m sure you’ll help me once you’re back.”

“Of course, I’m here if you need advice Anakin.” Obi-Wan smiled softly. “Bring her along one of these days you’re in the temple, no? I’d love to meet my grandpadawan.”

“Or you can come meet her yourself.” Mace offered as he and a healer made their way to them, Anakin getting up to bow in greeting to them. “We may have a way to turn you back Obi-Wan.” He gestured to the healer who had a hypospray. Obi-Wan absently noting Mace had a blanket over one arm.

“The blood samples we had has been tested with this chemical mix. It should do the job but it may also be…very painful.” She cautioned even as Obi-Wan pulled himself out of the pool to sit on the grass.

“Well, its better then nothing. I want to be back on the field.” Obi-Wan offered firmly. The healer shot Mace a look, who nodded in return before she knelt down beside him and swabbed Obi-Wan’s arm. “A warning Master Kenobi, this may hurt a lot. Honestly we should be in the halls to do this but we aren’t sure it will work and being far from the water is a bad idea too.”

“Is that why you’re hiding that group of healers behind that tree over there?” Obi-Wan asked dryly.

“…I guess I should have expected that you knew.” She sighed then nodded for them to step out. “Yes. They have emergency supplies just in case.”

“Just in case?” Anakin’s worry was right underneath his skin, itching against the bond he had to Obi-Wan but Mace placed a calming hand on the others shoulder.

His own bond betrayed him to Obi-Wan though, the Korun was worried too.

“If this does not work as we hope or think, he may need medical aid. We can’t be sure it will work as wanted. If you are ready Master Kenobi?” She kept her attention on him.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and nodded, letting her inject him.

And then she sat back, watching him closely, both with her eyes and the Force.

Obi-Wan eyed her back. After the five minute mark his shoulders slumped. “Its not working, is it?”

“It…perhaps not Master Kenobi, it may be taking time but it should have started working by the moment.” She sighed and sat back on her heels.

Obi-Wan looked up at Mace and Anakin and tried to smile at them only to receive a sympathetic smile back from Mace and a worried grin from Anakin. It wasn’t that he hadn’t enjoyed his tail but he wished to be back on his feet, moving around. Helping the war effort.

He sighed and shifted only to gasp when a sharp shot of pain went up his stomach and back, causing him to hunch up and wrap his arms around himself. “Force!” He hissed as the pain migrated downwards.

“Obi-Wan!”

“Master Kenobi, please try to keep breathing deeply.” The healer put an assuring hand on him. Obi-Wan hissed again and coiled up more, tears pressing the edges of his eyes as the pain expanded and he felt like he was splitting apart.

Or rather his legs were splitting apart.

The scales seem to fall out as Obi-Wan cried out loudly, peeling away as the tail slid apart, his skin looked like it was bubbling pink until finally only Obi-Wan’s skin and legs were back. The healer was instantly checking on him even as Mace knelt down and wrapped the blanket around Obi-Wan, whispering comfort into his ear.

“Oh sweet Force…” Obi-Wan rasped out as the healer continued examining him.

“Master Kenobi, can you move your feet?” She questioned tightly.

The copper haired master swallowed before focusing down on his toes and slowly twitching his legs, grunting at the discomfort but steadily getting them mobile and shifting. “They…they feel like I’ve been laid up in bed for a month.”

“We expected that, you may need a few days to recover full mobility. If Master Windu would help, we can see if you can stand.” She didn’t think Master Kenobi was the kind to accept help from healers, he was a stubborn soul who seemed to escape the halls as often as he could.

Mace shifted closer and slowly wrapped the blanket around Obi-Wan’s waist until it could preserve his modesty before offering him his arms. “Easy does it Obi-Wan, if its to much, I’ll carry you.”He murmured as Obi-Wan started to slowly push up, only using Mace arms as support.

Anakin hovered around in the meantime, hands pressed together in worry until Obi-Wan was standing, panting ever so slightly as he leaned against Mace shoulder.

“Karking little Force gods.” He swore and then he let out the foulest huttese curse he knew, learned from Anakin himself.

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin choked out in surprise.

“Oh like you haven’t used it, I learned it from you Anakin.” Obi-Wan got out between gritted teeth, leaning on Mace as his legs shook.

“Yeah but I’m not used to it coming from your highly accented lips.” The blond grinned, more amused then anything now that Obi-Wan was standing if on shaking legs.

“Yes, it seems your legs will need to adjust to carrying your weight again, this might take everything from a few days to perhaps two weeks Master Kenobi, it would rely on you and your strength honestly to recover.” The healer offered in satisfaction.

“Can I walk to my own quarters?” The copper haired Jedi asked.

“If you can manage with support, yes. If not, you may need a hoverchair.”

“I’ll handle anything he needs.” Mace offered securely, warm and steady.

“And I’m here too.” Anakin piped in, smiling at his former master.


	13. Sushi

“No.” Anakin rested his head in his hands.

“Skyguy?” Ahsoka raised her eyebrows, the sauce covered fish she was about to stuff in her mouth faintly dripping.

“Noooooo.” The older Jedi offered in despair and pushed his tray a bit further from himself.

“…Okay so something is wrong and it has to do with the food doesn’t it?”

“Give me tough tauntaun, give me vegetables for a week, give me mealbars for ages. But don’t give me old fish that has to have been frozen for transport.” The blond sighed before looking down at the meal in sulky huff.

“Old?” She blinked and looked down at the fish, taking a trying bite and chewing. It didn’t taste bad at all and she blinked and looked at him again. “Its old? It tastes fine.”

“Its tastes fine to YOU. I grew up with Obi-Wan, a melodies. I grew up with someone who went and got fresh fish from the aquatic tanks or the markets of Coruscant. Or wild if we were on missions.” The blond poked at his meal. “It was usually twitching when he bought it home.”

“Twitching…”

“Death twitches, last struggles. He’d gut and clean them on the counter back home.” Anakin shrugged. “Made delicious meals from it. Sometimes he’d take the bones and all the remains to boil and make this delicious fish soup the day after with leftover chunks.”

“I think you’re just being picky.” Ahsoka frowned.

“If you think I’m picky, you don’t want to be here when Obi-Wan finally joins us for meal. He’s going to take one look at this, take a cup of tea and eat mealbars. I at least can choke this down.” Anakin offered back. “Not even Mace Windu can get Obi-Wan to eat this.”

“You’re exaggerating.”

He wasn’t.

Obi-Wan did indeed take one look at it, made himself a cup of tea and then pulled mealbars of his belt with a grumpy look on his face. He was not eating old fish.


	14. Color me relieved

“Its not going to work.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, smiling when Kit started to sulk and pout a bit. “I’m sorry Kit, but the form isn’t attainable to me and even if it was, my instincts would as a Melodies would resurface, it was getting rather bothersome when I was stuck.”

“I get it, I get it.” Kit sighed. “It was just nice with a swimming companion from the council.”

The human Jedi hummed at that. “I can imagine, but honestly, my instincts kept telling me to dive further and further down.” He sighed then grinned at the Nautolan master. “I do however retain a bit more of the gills, allowing me to breath longer under water then before. I could join you for an hour or so if you wanted me to.”

“Yeah? Wonderful!” Kit leaned forward, peering at Obi-Wan’s neck at the gills while they still had time. “Huh, I hadn’t noticed they were bigger until you mentioned it. Its really not a big impact if I’m honest.” He offered as the elevator door slid open, emitting them both for the council chambers.

“I’m glad. I don’t want to look different.” Obi-Wan offered in amusement before heading to his chair and sitting down.

Honestly, it was a bit worrying since they weren’t disappearing as they usually did but instead remained visible beneath his jaw. The healers had spent quite a bit of time prodding at them before pronouncing them permanent but harmless as long as Obi-Wan took care to drink the water he needed and moisturize.

Mace had spent a long, fascinated hour just petting and stroking them once the healers had released him from their care, it had taken him about a week to get full functionality back in his legs though he wouldn’t admit to liking how Mace had fussed over him during his recovery.

It was time to get back to work though.

It was time to return to the council chambers and the war.

()()()

‘Of course everything goes to hell on my first day back.’ Obi-Wan thought dryly as he hid behind another boulder from blasters.

Not only had their ambush turned out to be expected but they had been woefully under prepared and when they tried to retreat, Obi-Wan had gotten separated from his men. Getting back to the evac zone was getting less and less likely as minutes ticked by. And more likely that he would get caught by the seppies.

‘And then Anakin has to come rescue me…’ He grumbled to himself before blinking and looking to his left, staring at the body of water. He slowly tilted his head, the undercurrents would be strong, it would limit his ability to swim fast but Force enhanced he could be quicker then running between boulders for safety.

‘And I can breath for longer under water then before…’

A blaster impacted near his feet and Obi-Wan took a split second decision, leaping for the water and throwing himself into the lake. Almost instantly he was dragged backwards by the underwater currents before Obi-Wan managed to catch a hold and start swimming.

He could feel his gills grasp for the oxygen in the water as he let the Force guide him forward, working against the water grabbing at his clothes and body.

But he was moving forward and he was deep enough that the droids couldn’t target him.

When he popped up from the water he almost got shot by his own before they realized who it was and he was dragged out of the water by his troopers.

“General.” Cody’s voice was filled with relief as the rest turned back to return fire against the droids as the shuttles were coming. “Color me relieved.”

“Well, yes, me too Cody.” Obi-Wan panted before pulling his saber from his belt and deflecting several blast. “I didn’t think I was going to make it there for a few moments.”

“To be honest General, neither were we.”

Obi-Wan shot his commander a sharp look at that, listening to the tone. “You weren’t going to stay behind for me were you?” He asked, dripping water even as they kept the evac zone clear for enemy. Cody didn’t answer and Obi-Wan pressed his lips together before he sent several droids flying with a sweep of his hand and a quick application of Force.

“Cody, you ca-”

“With all due respect General, we’re your men.” The commander offered before moving away to shout an order as the first shuttle landed. Obi-Wan growled to himself then started to make sure the troopers got onto it first, giving them pointed looks.

On this he wouldn’t budge and he was the last man of the planet, the droids swarming the evac zone as they flew away.

He clung to the strap as they entered space and breathed out. “…Well then, that was interesting.” He chuckled a bit, pushing sweat and water darkened hair out of his face.

“Could have done with less of that interesting part sir.” Cody grunted, clinging to his own strap.

“Quite, firm welcome back to things going to hell in a hand basket though, as usual.”

There was a little quiet then everyone started a quiet, almost hysterical laugh.

“Yes, welcome back General.”


End file.
